Goten and Shibla
by StarDW101
Summary: After all the battles, Goten has found a girl that he really likes. She is a saiyan that really cant control herself so she asked Trunks to help. She tries to be normal after Goten tells his parents. the chapters willl come out two every week. i own nothing but three maybe four characters. thank you :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Telling

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Goten asked. He wanted to tell his parents that he's been seeing someone.

"Sure! What is it Goten?" Goku asked curious, he could sense a new, large ki near.

"I've been… seeing someone," Goten said not looking into his father's eyes. "Her name's Shibla and shes like us, a saiyan," Goten informed them.

Shibla was looking in the window and saw that her cue was now. She walked in with a 'I love music' shirt and skinny jeans with high-tops. She had a 'I don't care' smirk on her face. She really didn't like adults because of her father that abandoned her when she was only 10 years old.

Chi-chi's and Goku's facial expression was wow-ed and Shibla started laughing. Goten tried to calm her down for he knew that laughs at everything.

Chi-chi soon got mad, "how long have you been seeing each other and how!?" she cried. She was upset that Goten didn't tell her earlier, but glad that he's happy and then, yet again, she might be the reason why he's always late getting home.

"I met her in middle school on the first day." Goten replied to his mother, still not making eye contact.

Shibla stopped laughing, whispered to Goten that she was going outside, and then left.

Goku happy and smiling, not seeing that point said, "Awesome son!"

Chi-chi gave Goku a mad look and she continued, "Why didn't you tell us sooner? You're in highschool now, you're a senior. Why didn't you introduce us to her?"

"'Cause...'cause… because she doesn't like adults and she knew that you wouldn't like her because of her heritage." Goten replied. He got permission to tell his parents everything about her. "She is not of this planet of course but she was made, kinda like Baby was. She was sent here with only saiyan, human, and some type of shape shifter blood."

Chi-chi and Goku both understand that she'll be terrible, both told him to get her out of their house and that he was banned from seeing her again.

"You don't understand her!" Goten yelled at his parents and ran out.

Shibla heard everything, and hugged her boyfriend, "It's ok Goten, come on, lets go to practice," she said, she was also a singer for one of the bands at school and Goten was a drummer.

At practice, Shibla talked about their future. They wanted to be together till the end of time.

"Why don't we just get married now?" Goten asked.  
"I know what you're parents might say Goten! That answer is no, I can't. I'm sorry, but we can still be together, just like we promised each other. Now, come on, let's go see Trunks and bug him while he's doing homework, well… I can" Shibla said with a smile and Goten gentle kissed her cheek.

Shibla considered Trunks as a brother because he's the one that found her and brought her into his house. Trunks never asked his parents if she could stay but she stayed in a unknown room and she soon learned to conceal her power level.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten and Shible both shouted to him when they got to their house.  
Trunks looked up from his math homework, "Hey guys, hold on a min please. Im almost done"

"Oh, ok," Shibla said and sat down next to him. She looked up as she saw Trunks father, Vegeta, walk up. "Oh crap... Trunks," Shibla nudged Trunks to look up.

"Trunks! Who is this!" Vegeta asked raising his voice, he could sense her power level, it was almost as big as his.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

_Last time..._

_"Oh, ok," Shibla said and sat down next to him. She looked up as she saw Trunks father, Vegeta, walk up. "Oh crap... Trunks," Shibla nudged Trunks to look up._

_"Trunks! Who is this!" Vegeta asked raising his voice, he could sense her power level, it was almost as big as his._

* * *

Trunks stood up, "This is…" Trunks looked at Shibla who slightly shaked her head. "This is Rachel. She's a friend at school." Trunks explained to his father.

"Don't lie to me, Trunks! I know a saiyan power level when a sense one!" Vegeta yelled looking at Shibla.

Shibla always decreases her power level to zero when at Trunks' house. _Guess I forgot,_ Shibla thought. Now, Shibla couldn't sense power level, but hear it. Her 'father' told her to practice hearing for she did not have a sense of smell. Shibla's ears twitch when she heard Vegeta's power source, his heart, vibrating fast. _Wow, he has a strong power level,_ she thought. She smiled inside thinking of if she ever got in a fight with him. _Now that would be great,_ she continued.

Shibla stood up and crossed her arms, just like she did with Goten's parents. Even though Vegeta was the saiyan prince, she had no respect for him. She turned to Trunks, "I'm done," she replied. She looked back at Vegeta, "I'm Shibla. If you like it or not, I'm staying. If you don't," she pointed to a door into a building. "There's the door," Shibla said and turned. She didn't like staying in the same place for a long time.

Vegeta just gave a grunt and left. How dare she! I'm the prince of all saiyans! I should have more respect than… That! He looked back. He saw that Shibla's head was down and both Trunks and Goten was trying to cheer her up.

"I just can't… can't do this anymore," Shibla said, she was about to cry.

"It's ok Shibla, we're still here for you," Trunks said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah! You still got your bros!" Goten explained, he also sat down next to Shibla. He hugged her so tight that she couldn't breath

When Goten released, Shibla smiled and punched his arm lightly.

* * *

Vegeta saw that she was almost like him, he ignored this and walked back into the house and told Bulma everything.

"Ok, and?" Bulma said while cooking dinner. Vegeta had learned to keep his appetite down so the dinner table is not filled with stuff left and right. _I knew there was more people like Vegeta out there, he's not the only one suffering, _Bulma thought.

Vegeta smirked and went onto his training.

* * *

"Let's go," Shibla said. She wanted to leave, go somewhere else. She wanted to leave with her best friends.

"Go where?" Goten asked curious. He wanted to leave to.

"Leave. Heck! Let's go to our tree!" Shibla explained.

The tree was where all of them went to hang out. They had built a treehouse in it when they first met. They all had something in common. All of them were saiyans and had a hard life. All of them knew that they might die in a battle, but that was just part of their life.

"Alright! Let's go!" Trunks said. He hasn't been there for months, he has been studying to go to college.

Shibla and Goten smiled. They all got up, disguised their power, and flew off to the tree.

* * *

Goku wanted to know where Goten was so he went to Capsule Corp. where he last sensed his power level. "Hello? Anyone home?" he yelled.

"In here Kakarot!" Vegeta said in an annoying way. He just got done with supper and was about to go back to his suicide training.

"Oh, hey Vegeta, have you seen Goten?" Goku asked his friend.

"They've gone somewhere, Goku," Bulma said smiling, she hasn't seen him for about two months.

"They? Who's they?" Goku asked curious. Goten better not be with that girl, he thought.

"Trunks, Goten, and Shibla. Last time I saw them they were in the front yard," Vegeta told Goku.

"Oh, ok. Thanks!" Goku said and ran out, he had to find Goten. He could sense the evil in Shibla's heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Found-in-a-tion

**Chapter 3**

**Found-in-a-tion**

Last time ….

_Goku wanted to know where Goten was so he went to Capsule Corp. where he last sensed his power level. "Hello? Anyone home?" he yelled._

"_In here Kakarot!" Vegeta said in an annoying way. He just got done with supper and was about to go back to his suicide training. _

"_Oh, hey Vegeta, have you seen Goten?" Goku asked his friend._

"_They've gone somewhere, Goku," Bulma said smiling, she hasn't seen him for about two months. _

"_They? Who's they?" Goku asked curious. __Goten better not be with that girl, __he thought._

"_Trunks, Goten, and Shibla. Last time I saw them they were in the front yard," Vegeta told Goku._

"_Oh, ok. Thanks!" Goku said and ran out, he had to find Goten. He could sense the evil in Shibla's heart. _

* * *

It had been until midnight that Goku found Goten and the others. He found him by Goten's power level because he could not control it while he was sleeping.

When Goku found them, he saw the Shibla had cried herself to sleep on Goten's lap. Trunks and Goten was leaning against the tree but they were on a long, huge, tough branch, asleep. _Goten! _Goku thought. Shibla could hear Goku's heart in her dream and suddenly woke up and blasted a ki at Goku who dodged.

"Goku!" Shibla gasps when the dust cleared. The sound woke Goten up but Trunks was a heavy sleeper.

"Dad! What are you doing here!" Goten said after he rubbed his eyes. The tree was a sacred place where he can be 'normal' and not have to deal with his parents.

"I could ask you the same question, Goten!" Goku said, he was furious.

Shibla and Goten jumped down, Shibla leaned against the tree with her arms crossed. Trunks finally woke up and did the same. Goten and Shibla looked at each other, both thought the same thing, _see ya at school. band and cheer practice. _Goten was also in cheerleading because of Shibla. Both also played a different spot but that didn't go well. They nodded at each other and Shibla and Trunks left without a word. Goten was about to leave when his father told him to stay.

"Why do you have to be mean to her?" Goten asked his father. He too could sense the evil in Shibla but he wanted to help her.

"Well clearly you don't sense the evil in her Goten!" Goku yelled at him, he could not understand why his son was hanging around her.

"I do, I do sense it. I'm trying to help her. She's a great fighter! So what if she has a high power level and YOU can sense some evil! That doesn't mean she'll try to destroy Earth!" Goten yelled at his father. His power level was raising and he clenched his fist. Turning off to the side, releasing his fist, but his power level still raising, Goten said, "not everyone is bad. I mean, look at Vegeta! He wanted to kill you when he first saw you. Look at him now! He's here! The evil in him went away! Not everyone is bad!" Unexpectedly, Goten turned into a super saiyan and flew off into the direction of Capsule Corp.

Goku watched him go. _He's right. Vegeta did want to kill me. Well, I think he still does. But, he's not trying to destroy Earth. I'll give him a break, just this once. He needs to collect himself. _Using the instant transmission, Goku went home and told his wife to give Goten a break and that he may not be home.

The next day, Goten, Shibla, and Trunks was talking at lunch, Goten had slept over at the Brief's house to cool down.

"I don't get enough sleep last night. What were you guys doing?" Shibla asked, she didn't eat anything so she half to both of them.

"Video games!" Goten and Trunks explained.

"Call of Duty is awesome!" Goten said.

"Oh yea! Last night we went past level three!" Trunks said smiling.

"It's amazing how you to can be so…" Shibla started to doze off so she stood up. "Remember we got band practice right after cheer, Goten"

Goten nodded. He liked being in a sport at school, his mother did tell him to try and fit in. He also liked being in a band because while he's on the drums, he can bang on it all he wants but he never tried to damage it. Their hit song was one that he wrote about fighting. The band was also a cover band and their hit cover song was You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams, his favorite singer.

Just right after practice, Shibla called her fellow band members over. "Alright, I'm saying this once. Bring your family and friends and come to the gym tonight. We have a concert tonight, I just got a message about it. I need you all to come, if you can't, steak out! This might be that only time we'll be able to do this. Alright, I'll see you guys later!" Shibla said and hugged everyone.

Goten went home with the news about the concert. "Please come! You'll love it! Please!" Goten explained. "Please!" Goten yelled long and hard until finally his parents said yes.

At the Brief house, Trunks did the same thing with his parents but it was shorter, so short that Vegeta actually said that he'll take him out of ice cream. Of course it was just to get rid of him but Trunks didn't care.

* * *

Everyone, adults and students were in the gym waiting for the band to go on stage. Everyone was shouting for them.

"This is so exciting! Our first concert!" one of Shibla's guitarist, Bob, said.

"I know! This is so awesome!" the other guitarist, also Bob's brother, Ty, said with a smile.

"Ok, remember how we go out. Goten, you first, then Bob, Ty, and then me. Get it?" Shibla said, she was nerves. She had to show Goten's parents that she was better than they thought.

"Got it," all of them said.

"Good," Shibla said smiling. She heard their band's name. "Let's roll," she said, she put her mic on, it connected to her ear and come to her mouth. All of them went out. Their hit song that Goten wrote started playing, the lights came on and off.

She started to go on stage, every light that came off and on, it looked like a

moving picture. The audience loved it. Shibla smiled and started.

* * *

After a few songs, their hit cover song came on but Goku and Vegeta left during it. Shibla understood why Goku left but not Vegeta. Like the lyrics say, Goku was getting in her way, and he needed to watch out for her. She's never in the mood to put up with adults that stood in her way to something. That something was Goten, she never loved like this before in her life. Yes, she did have other boyfriends and crushes but never like this.

After the concert, Ty, Bob, and Goten came to the front where Shibla was and bowed. The curtains closed and the concert was over. Goku, Chi-chi, everyone that came for Goten came to the end of the stage. Shibla stood off to the side. Even Ty's and Bob's parents came.

Goten, Ty, and Bob came to Shibla's side. She saw Goku walk up and she looked down.

Goku placed a hand on his son, "You guys did great." He said with a smile. He looked at Shibla when she looked up. They locked eyes and the other gave the other one a nasty look.

"Thanks! We try our hardest with these songs," Ty said.

Goku just smiled and walked away.

Shibla wondered where Trunks was. At that moment, she saw him.

"Hey! You guys did awesome!" Trunks said.

All of them smiled, this was going to be talked about all day tomorrow.

* * *

(ok if any of you heard You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams? ok thats the song Goku and Vegeta went out on, listen to the lyrics and you'll understand lol. This one was really long, sorry XD)


	4. Chapter 4: Newcomer Before Explanation

_Last time…._

_After the concert, Ty, Bob, and Goten came to the front where Shibla was and bowed. The curtains closed and the concert was over. Goku, Chi-chi, everyone that came for Goten came to the end of the stage. Shibla stood off to the side. Even Ty's and Bob's parents came. _

_Goten, Ty, and Bob came to Shibla's side after talking with their parents. She saw Goku walk up to them to talk with everyone and she looked down._

_Goku placed a hand on his son, "You guys did great." He said with a smile. He looked at Shibla when she looked up. They locked eyes and the other gave the other one a nasty look._

_Goten nudged Shibla noticing their look and she changed her looked, so did Goku._

_"Thanks! We try our hardest with these songs," Ty said._

_Goku just smiled and walked away._

_Shibla wondered where Trunks was. At that moment, she saw him._

_"Hey! You guys did awesome!" Trunks said._

_All of them smiled, this was going to be talked about all day tomorrow._

* * *

When Shibla, Goten, Trunks, Ty, and Bob walked into the lunch room, everyone started clapping and whistling.

"Oh wow," Ty said, he was amazed.

The concert last night lasted until eleven and then their was the after party which the band and Trunks didn't ask their parents to go to and that lasted until this morning.

"Come on guys," Shibla laughed, she was tried but she had her 'wake-up' drink which was five big bottles of root beer.

They got their lunch which was an apple, mac-n-cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a hamburger. Shibla, Goten, and Trunks went to their seat and Ty and Bob went to go see their other friends.

"I can't believe that party last night! So epic!" Trunks said after his first big bite of his potatoes.

Goten nodded. "You want my mac-n-cheese, Shibla?"

"Of course! I love mac-n-cheesy!" Shibla said and Goten gave it to her and so did Trunks.

"Ok so, what are we going to do today?" Shibla asked, she hoped to get some time by herself with Goten, she needed to talk to him about who's coming.

"I have studying to do today. Big test tomorrow," Trunks said.

"I got nothing, what you wanna do?" Goten asked Shibla, he could sense something was wrong.

"Meet me at the tree after school," Shibla said. She grabbed her finished lunch tray and walked away.

"That can't be good," Trunks said looking at Goten, Goten just nodded.

* * *

After school, Shibla went to the tree immediately. She looked up at the sky and waited for Goten. Before she even got bored, she saw Goten.

"What are you doing! What's wrong?" Goten asked, he was worried about what was about to happen.

"Goten, I'll be honest with you," Shibla said.

Goten looked at her flabbergasted. _Honest? Has she been lying to me all these years?_ Goten thought. "Honest? What you mean?"

"Goten…. you know I….I," Shibla said, she has said the 'love' word but never in this way.

"I know what? Almost everything about you?" Goten started to yell but he stopped. He sensed a new evil power level somewhere.

"Come on, follow me," Shibla said, her time for explanation was over. She powered up and flew off towards the evil power level.

"Shibla! Where are we going?" Goten asked.

"You'll see," Shibla said. She looked at him, "Goten, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I," Shibla answered. _The word, say the word before its too late! _Shibla stopped in mid flight and so did Goten.

"Know what?" Goten asked, he looked worried.

"Goten, I want you to know that I love you, always. Ok?" Shibla confessed. The newcomer knew everything about Shibla, for this being was her puppet master. Her ear buzzed as her earpiece rung. This ear piece was a tracking device for 'The Puppet Master' or that is what he called himself.

Goten just smiles, "I know." Goten hugs her and kisses her cheek. "Come on, lets go where ever you are wanting to go."

Shibla smiles and blasts off again. Just in a few minutes, they are where 'the puppet master' wants.

"Shibla, what are we do-" Goten cut his own words off when he sensed 'the puppet master' behind a boulder. "Why did you bring me out here!" Goten yelled at Shibla.

Shibla just looked down. She suddenly looked up when she heard Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks' heart.

When they land, 'The Puppet Master' come out behind the boulder. "Well, well, well. Wow Shibla, you brought me guests! How thoughtful!" The Puppet Master said.

"What!" Goku said to himself and looked at Shibla who had her head down in shame.

Goten looked at Shibla and she looked up at Goten almost at the same time. When their eyes locked, Shibla looked down again.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

The Puppet Master looked at Shibla, he commanded,"Explain!" He pressed a button that the tracker could control her.

Sheila's eyes turned a little red, her expression of shame turned into one of complete evil smirk, she spoke in a creepy voice that made Goten take a step back and go to his friends. "He is the Puppet Master! He has come for you, me, and everyone! He is the Puppet Master!" Shibla shaked her head like she didn't know what happened, her expression and her eyes turned to the way they were before.

The Puppet Master smiled for that is what he wanted Shibla to say. He bowed like anyone would after a applause, "Please call me," he smirked. "Puppet."

"More like weirdo," Trunks whispered to Goten.

"I don't understand? Shibla told me everything. She said that she was created but she came here before she even knew who," Goten said to Trunks and his father and brother. He truly didn't understand.

"Everyone has their lies Goten!" Vegeta chimed in. "Now shut up!" Vegeta was mad at Shibla but understood perfectly where she was coming from.

"Shibla, come here," Puppet instructed her. Shibla walked to him with her head down in shame still. Puppet took the earpiece out of her ear and patted her back. While patting her back, he put a new tracking device on her. "You have one week to figure out what you want to do." Puppet told her and she nodded

The Puppet Master disappeared and her 'friends' came to her.

"I want to know everything now!" Goku yelled at her.

Shibla looked up and saw confusion and madness in their eyes and by the beating of Goten's heart, he felt betrayal.

"Put the puzzle pieces together Goku! Didn't Goten tell you about me? I was created just like Baby! He's my creator! I… I don't know what else you want from me!" Shibla cried. She looked at Goten who was looking at her hurtfully and shaking his head slightly.

"Ugh!" Goku grabbed everyone and used instant transmission to get to the look out where everyone else was before he left.

* * *

From the impact and not being prepared, Shibla was thrown to the ground. Chi-chi and Bulma looked at her and started to talk among themselves. Vegeta walked off and so did Gohan. Trunks and Goten stood side by side a little distance to take Shibla's side if needed. Even though she didn't tell them everything, they were still her friends no matter what.

_Oh joy, more stupid adults. This is going to end up like when I was forced to come to this planet. I hate Puppet!_ Shibla thought, she couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"I want to know everything, from when you were born till now," Goku asked with a grudge in his voice.

Shibla sat down and told them everything on how she was ninety-seven percent saiyan, one percent human, and two percent of a mutant species. She told them that she could change into a wolf like animal but more rapid and had two tails in this state, her saiyan tail and the wolf's tail. . At first, she was telling her story then the Puppet's story and what he does. Then finally, she told them what happened when he asked her to come to him. "He told me I have one week to decide if I want to stay here or leave."

"Then stay!" Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

"Leave," Goku said to himself.

"If I chose to leave and go with him, he destroys the planet. If I chose to stay, he destroys the planet. Either way, your home is gone. You don't know him like I do," Shibla said. She put her head down in remembrance and told them.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"If you come with us, I will benefit your planet," Puppet said._

_"Come with us, it would be great! We can play together just like we do now!" Shibla said with a smile, she don't know the plan that Puppet had for the planet. She stood by Puppet proud._

_"Do you promise?" Shibla's friend, Plana, asked, she really wanted to go._

_"Yes! I always keep my promise! Don't I Shibla?" Puppet asked his 'daughter.'_

_"Of course!" Shibla nodded._

_When Plana got on the ship the ship took sail. Shibla took Plana to her room. "Here you-" Shibla was cut off when she saw what happen outside the window._

_Plana turned around and saw that Puppet destroyed her home planet. "You lied to me!" Plana yelled at Shibla and pushed her out the door._

* * *

_An hour after Plana pushed Shibla, Shibla came to her door and knocked but the door slowly swung open. "Hey Plana, what to pl-" Shibla was cut off again and screamed and cried._

_Puppet came in and saw that Plana hung herself and died. "Not even strong enough," He whispered to himself and walked away._

_"Oh Plana, I'm so sorry," Shibla took her friend down and laid her on her bed and hugged her._

* * *

-Present-

Shibla started to cry as she remembered this. She looked up and glared straight into Goku's eyes which was opened in shock, "Don't you see? I never wanted to be like this, he sent me here to find out about this planet. He always sent me to find a good fighter, become friends, and when the times right, ask and destroy. It always happen!"

"Oh, I didn't know. Im sorry," Goku said.

* * *

Far away, tucked in his ship, Puppet watched. He had a bug camera and a controlling device on Shibla. "Oh my dear Shibla, you'll never learn. Let's try this," Puppet smirked and pressed a button as Shibla stood up.

* * *

Shibla fell to her knees in pain, she started to turn into a wolf like animal. She black hair turned white and her blue eyes turned red and her body become furry.

'Oh no! Shibla!" Goten yelled and started to run to the mutating Shibla but Trunks stopped him, she already turn rapid and was heading toward Goku's second, two year old granddaughter, Erica. Goku put himself in front of Shibla and Erica. Shibla skidded, grabbed Goku's pant leg and throw him and went on towards Erica again.

Goten come from her blind side and knocked her down. "Come on! Fight it! Don't let him control you!" Goten said to Shibla in a hushed voice.

The growling coming from Shibla stopped as the fur on her body disappeared and her hair and eyes turned back to normal. "Goten?" Shibla asked but her hearing and eyesight started to fail and soon, she was knocked out.

* * *

(Ok what did yall think about this one? If you're wondering about the whole wolf like thing… its basicly a werewolf because, I wolves! Ok, I own only Shibla, Puppet, Plana, and Erica. I only added Erica, the second granddaughter and sister to Pan because I thought it would be more interesting and dangerous and I asked my friends and they were like, "OMG YES!" Lol, thanks for reading)

* * *

Random person: More to come on! … LINE?  
Another random person: I don't know…


	5. Chapter 5: Start To A Friendship

Last time…

_Far away, tucked in his ship, Puppet watched. He had a bug camera and a controlling device on Shibla. _"_Oh my dear Shibla, you'll never learn. Let's try this," Puppet smirked and pressed a button as Shibla stood up._

_Shibla fell to her knees in pain, she started to turn into a wolf like animal. Her black hair turned white and her blue eyes turned red and her body became furry._

'_Oh no! Shibla!" Goten yelled and come to the mutating Shibla but Trunks stopped him, she already turn rapid and was heading toward Goku's second, two year old granddaughter, Erica. Goku put himself in front of Shibla and Erica. Shibla skidded, grabbed Goku's pant leg and throw him and went on towards Erica again._

_Goten come from her blind side and knocked her down. "Come on! Fight it! Don't let him control you!" Goten said to Shibla in a hushed voice._

_The growling coming from Shibla stopped as the fur on her body disappeared and her hair and eyes turned back to normal. "Goten?" Shibla asked but her hearing and eyesight started to fail and soon, she was knocked out._

* * *

Shibla woke up with a jolt, she looked around for she did not know where she was. She got out of the bed which appeared that she was sleeping in. She looked at a calendar and saw that it was two days since Puppet showed up. She looked back at the bed and she thought she was on his ship. "Goten!" she cried out and ran through the hallway and ran into the rushing Gohan. "Gohan?" she took a step back.

"Shibla, your fine. Your safe. Its ok," Gohan said. "We're in here," Gohan nodded through the opening of another room.

Shibla walked forward and she found that she was in Goten's house. "How did I end up here?" she asked. Shibla started to yell and hyperventilated, "Why am I here?" The last thing she remembered was that she was going after Erica, "Erica?!" She looked at Gohan.

"She's fine," Goten said coming through the kitchen and looked at the confused Shibla with a smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Shibla huffed at the remark and smiled a little. "I hate you," she joked and everyone laughed. Shibla sat down between Goten and Trunks. "What, what happened?"

Goku explained to her what happened, he was kinda ticked off. Then, out of nowhere, "Will you train us?"

"One, I can usually control it and," Shibla said. "Why? Why do you need my help to train?" She asked flabbergasted. She leaned back and smirked realizing what he means, "So, you want me to go behind Puppet's back and help you with his weaknesses so you can defeat him. Right?" she asked.

_What a stupid question, _both Vegeta and Goku thought and both nodded and at the same time, both said, "Yes."

Shibla got her game face on and leaned toward Goku and Vegeta with a bossy and mean look at her face.

Bulma and Chi-Chi, who was watching, grasped everything they saw and heard.

"One, he has no weaknesses that I know of. He probably enhanced some while I wasn't in his presents. Two," Shibla said and leaned back with a smirk. "Sure, no problem."

"No, no, no!" Chi-chi said. "I'm not having you train with them until I say so!"

"I agree with Chi-Chi, Shibla. You need to rest," said Bulma.

Trunks and Goten had to keep Shibla grounded, she didn't like adults telling her what to do and need to do. "And when were you my mother?" Shibla asked coldly.

"Since you showed up!" Chi-chi yelled at her.

Shibla stood up with no problem from Trunks and Goten and got right in Chi-chi's face. "You don't even know me! You can't even surpass as my mother! No one tells me what to do!" she yelled and raised her fist but Goten caught it.

"Come on, you need to chill," Goten walked her out. Once outside, Goten started to yell at her. "What in the world were you thinking! She was just being nice! Whats wrong with you? Everyone needs help some point in their life!"

"I lived half of my life now without a stupid parent telling me what to do! I don't need a stupid weakling like your pathetic mother to tell me what to do and have a say so in my life!" Shibla yelled right back at him.

* * *

Back in the house, the others could hear them arguing.

"I was just trying to help," Chi-chi said, she did all she could do while Shibla was asleep.

"Its ok Chi-chi," Goku tried to cheer her up a bit.

"That little brat needs to learn respect!" said Bulma and crossed her arms.

Trunks sighed and looked at his mother, "she has been on her own for a while. I think she'll need some," he was cut off.

"Getting used to? Yeah, like that well ever happen," Vegeta chimed in.

Everyone looked outside when they heard a big tree crash to the ground.

"What in the world!" Trunks said and walked outside. He saw saw Shibla crying and hyperventilating and still no explanation to whom hit the tree. _Maybe her, _Trunks thought.

* * *

"Why is this happening to me? Of all people me!" Shibla asked Goten.

"I don't know, what are you going to tell him?" Goten asked her, their conversation went to yelling to giggling to making up to crying. _It has to get easier for her, _he thought.

Trunks walked to them and hugged Shibla without a word and so did did know each other for a while.

* * *

In the house, everyone was watching from windows.

"I think Im going to be sick," Vegeta said.

"They are like three peas in a pod," Gohan said.

* * *

"Get off of me! Their watching!' Shibla said joking.

"Aww! Come on! Just three more seconds!" Goten said going along with it.

"No! Get off!" Shibla laughed.

They stopped hugging her and just laughed and then a little serious.

"What are you going to do?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, we need a game plan," Shibla replied.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Bulma asked.

"Shibla said something about needing a game plan or lame plain," Gohan said, he could tell what they were got good over the years because he was a teacher at a college.

"What else?" Pan, Gohan's oldest daughter, asked. Pan just woke up and saw that her uncle was hugging Shibla.

"She said, _if I go on the ship, who knows what might happen. His followers are trained to almost everything in the torture handbook. _Wow, thats serious," Gohan said. "Uh, _What would the plan be? You go to the ship and kill the people inside and run out?" _Gohan continued but soon everyone got bored and walked away from the window and started talking among themselves.

* * *

"No! Like I said, they are more powerful than me and some of them I trained

and I was only six years old! If you want help," Shibla paused and sighed. "Never mind, I

can't help."

"You have to Shibla! If you don't then we might as well not show up." Goten said.

"Yeah, we'll be with you every step of the way."

Shibla nodded then snapped her fingers. "I have an idea! Trunks, ask your mom if she can make a tiny capsule that I can have in my pocket and have a bracelet, ankle bracelet, and a necklace in it. Can you do that?" Shibla asked.

"Of course! What's your plan?" Trunks replied.

"Hold on now," Goten said and checked Shibla's forehead. "You feeling ok there? You never have an idea."

Shibla's face turned into a sick look and she tilted her head to the side. "No, I feel like I'm going to throw-up," she said sarcastically. "Yes, I feel fine!" She yelled. "Now come on," she walked toward the door, "I want everyone to hear this."

So the three went inside and told everyone the plan.


	6. Chapter 6: Just The Way I Want It, righ

Last time...

_Shibla nodded then snapped her fingers. "I have an idea! Trunks, ask your_

_mom if she can make a tiny capsule that I can have in my pocket and have a bracelet, ankle bracelet, and a necklace in it. Can you do that?" Shibla asked._

_"Of course! What's your plan?" Trunks replied._

_"Hold on now," Goten said and checked Shibla's forehead. "You feeling ok_

_there? You never have an idea."_

_Shibla's face turned into a sick look and she tilted her head to the side._

_"No, I feel like I'm going to throw-up," she said sarcastically. "Yes, I feel fine!" She yelled. "Now come on," she walked toward the door, "I want everyone to hear this."_

_So the three went inside and told everyone the plan._

* * *

It was the last day of training before Puppet showed up again and Shibla trained her friends with almost everything she knows. Now they were sparing and Shibla was actually playing games with their training.

"Come on! Get him off balance! Balance is everything for this game!" Shibla yelled at both Vegeta and Goku who were playing against Goten and Trunks whom has been playing this game for about three years and know how to 'cheat.'

Soon, Goten beat his father in the game by blasting a small kia pass his nose and that caught him off guard. "Got catcha!" Goten said.

"You cheated!" Goku joked with his son.

"Actually, he didn't. The game was that you had to get the other off their balance. I didn't saw the rules," Shibla said. Shibla turned around as Vegeta got his son off guard and nodded. She looked at Pan and Gohan was sparing.

* * *

Later on, Shibla let them have a break and she went to where Bulma was. "Hi Bulma!"

"Hi Shibla," Bulma said, she has been working on the bracelets and ankle bracelets and the necklace that she requested. "I believe I'm just about done, these are supposed to hide you and your power level right?"

"Yes," Shibla replied.

"Alright. How's the training working out?" Bulma asked but she knew the answer already.

"Like spending time with little idiots and kids," Shibla answered.

Bulma nodded like that wasn't a different answer than the other times before. "Ok, Im done. Would you like to try?" she asked.

"Sure, let me go get Vegeta. He doesn't understand the whole 'try to listen

for a heartbeat,' You know," Shibla replied went to go get Vegeta.

* * *

"What do you want me here for again?" Vegeta asked once he walked into Bulma's working station.

"Just watch!" Shibla yelled, before he asked this time, he has asked at least five times before. Shibla put the jewelry on and activated it.

Vegeta got all wide eyed as soon as he couldn't see or sense her.

"Just the reaction I wanted," Shibla said as she was visible again. "Thanks Bulma!"

Bulma smiled and then looked at Vegeta, "What?"

"What the heck was that all about?" Vegeta said, he was confused and pissed off.

"Nothing," Bulma answered and Vegeta just walked away.

* * *

Back with everyone else, Shibla told them what Bulma done for her. "Great right? Goes perfectly with the plan."

"Yeah but what if they find it?" Gohan asked.

Always with stupid questions, thought Shibla. "They won't. Puppet's followers are really stupid and don't understand anything. Now, most of the people that are taking me or that are going to be on the field with Puppet will be ones I've trained. If they haven't learned anything recently then you can easily defeat them. Now remember the plan. I let them take me and I do my thing inside and destroy it. If the plan doesn't go well, good luck," she said honestly.

Everyone nodded for some of them knew that the plan might not work.

Everyone but Goten and Trunks left to go home or just walk next door(They were at the Brief's house).

"Well, what happens if the plan doesn't go right?" Goten asked.

"Well thats a stupid question. Your father defeated all those others guys without a plan, didn't he? I just like knowing what I'm about to do, that's all," Shibla explained.

"Yeah but still. What are we supposed to do?" Goten replied.

"Do what we always do, Goten. Fusion," Trunks replied.

Shibla laughed, "You guys are weird. I'm going to the tree. Anyone want to come with?"

"Sure!" Goten and Trunks said with a smile.

* * *

When they got their, it was almost dark. They have been flying at a very slow pace talking about all their battles in the past.

"Well, I'm going right to sleep," Trunks said. His father woke him up early to get started.

"Alright, same here," Shibla said and Goten nodded.

* * *

That night, Shibla couldn't sleep on her branch so she went on the roof of their tree house and looked up at the stars. She look to her side and say Goten. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Goten said. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah," she said as she looked up at the sky. "I always get this way before a battle."

Goten nodded and went to go sit next to Shibla who was in a blanket slowly drifting off to sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Shibla asked.

"You're not the only one that can't sleep before a battle," Goten replied.

"Yeah, I know. Plana and I used to come to the roof of her house before school. Girls were picked on by the boys on that planet. The saddest part was that is wasn't illegal like it is here."

"Yeah. My mother always told me that their are other people out there that don't understand us or not like us. But, I think almost everyone are alike but not in the same way. You know?"

"Yeah," Shibla said and looked at him. Just for a moment their eyes locked and both blushed.

_No, not this time. I can't. But what if he gets hurt and doesn't remember. We only kissed once. Why is this so hard? Everything is just what I want. Or is it? Say it! Say you love him!_ Shibla thought. "Goten, I-"

"Shibla, I want you to know that I always kinda," Goten started.

"Goten. I love you," Shibla said and hugged him tightly. _Him and Trunks are my only friends._ "I can't believe this is happening."

"It's ok Shibla," Goten said as he hugged Shibla back.

Shibla let him go, their eyes locked and they kissed. Shibla pulled back again and they both smiled. Without a word, they both laid down and looked up at the stars and fell asleep.

* * *

Shibla woke up with a scream, Goten jumped up and stood over her. Once he realized nothing bad happen physically, he looked at Shibla, "You ok?"

"Bad dream, thats all," Shibla replied and laid down again.

Goten sat down next to the trebling Shibla and hugged her, their scene last night made his protective instinct grow. "It's alright, everything will be fine."

"Your just saying that. Puppet will destory almost everything. If you die, I dont know what I'll do," Shibla started to cry.

"Its ok," Goten repeated.

* * *

Later that day, everything was in order. Bulma gave Shibla the capsule for the jewlery she asked for almost five days ago. Shibla nodded and flew off and just the right speed. By the time she got there, the space ship showed up and Puppet walked out.

"Ah, theres my little girl," Puppet said. "Where's your friends? Don't you want to say something to them?"

"Their coming. I didn't let them what time to get here," Shibla said.

"Alright. We will wait for only an hour," Puppet said.

* * *

An hour later, Goten and everyone that came to fight was there. Shibla said her hi's and bye's and hugged everyone whispering in their ear something will go wrong, she knows it. She came to Goten who was going to be last. Their eyes locked and she started to cry and then she hugged him telling him the same thing and finally, "I love you Goten."

"I love you to Shibla. Be careful," Goten breathed into her ear and when they released, Goten squeezed her hand and smiled.

Shibla smiled back and turn around. "I'm ready," she said to Puppet and started walking toward the bridge into the ship. She looked at the rushing guards and then looked behind and saw that Puppet wasn't coming. "No!" she cried then suddenly, one of the guards hit her in the temple and she fell to her knees making her vision blurry. She looked up and saw that the bridge closed. _Goten! Goku! Trunks! No! What have I done!_ she thought.

* * *

"No! Shibla!" Goten yelled and looked at Puppet. "You little!"

"Oh shut your trap! I know everything that goes on! Thanks to a little bug my best guard, Plana, created for me," Puppet said. He knew that they knew about Plana.

"Plana? She's alive?" Goten asked. "You left Shibla thinking she was dead! You little monster!" Goten yelled and started to power up to super sayian 2.

* * *

"Get a move on!" one of Shibla's guards said, her vision coming back now. She really didn't know where she was.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Can I go? Please," Shibla begged.

"Fine!" the guard said and pushed Shibla on. Minutes later, the guard pushed her into a bathroom.

_Finally!_ Shibla thought. She put her hand into her jacket pocket and got the capsule with her jewlery. She popped it and put on her ankle bracelets on her ankles and the bracelets on her wrist and the necklace on. She activated it and she was invisible. "I'm ready!" she yelled to the guards and they opened. When they didn't see her, they called for backup. Shibla just rolled her eyes and knocked them out and killed them with their own machines.

* * *

Goten and Puppet started fighting. Trunks was just about ready to go in when one side of the ship blasted off.

Puppet disappeared and reappeared on the ground and looked at the damage. Just then another part of the space ship is destroyed.

* * *

"You stupid little idiots. Shibla's back!" Shibla yelled. All this invisible stuff was really going to her head.

"Pss! Shibla! Over here!" a familiar voice said.

"Who's there!" Shibla said.

"No time to tell, kill everyone and came to the control room!" the voice said.

_It sounds like Plana!_ Shibla thought. _She's dead though. It has to be my conscience._


	7. Chapter 7: Tragedy and Revealance

Last time…

_Goten and Puppet started fighting. Trunks was just about ready to go in when one side of the ship blasted off._

_Puppet disappeared and reappeared on the ground and looked at the damage. Just then another part of the space ship is destroyed._

* * *

_"You stupid little idiots. Shibla's back!" Shibla yelled. All this invisible stuff was really going to her head._

_"Pss! Shibla! Over here!" a familiar voice said._

_"Who's there!" Shibla said._

_"No time to tell, kill everyone and came to the control room!" the voice said._

It sounds like Plana!_ Shibla thought. She's dead though. _It has to be my conscience.

* * *

Goten blasted Puppet with a move only known by Shibla. Puppet tried to dodge it but couldn't. Puppet was damaged, his black armor he had was completely destroyed. _He hasn't learned anything. I can do this. We can do this. Come on Shibla!_ Goten thought.

Puppet couldn't believe it. Throughout his fight with Goten, most of his spaceship was gone. But, he had all of his most powerful guards in the command center and that where Shibla would go very last. _And there she would die,_ he thought.

Shibla raced toward the control room for it was the only thing left. When she opened the door, a bucket of 'paint' fell on her. "What the crap!" she yelled and the gadgets she had on deactivated. She looked up and saw that Puppet's followers were standing at gunpoint. She raised her hands into the air. Some guards raced up and hit her in the temple. She hit the ground in pain and the guards grabbed her arms and pulled her up and shoved her into a locked compartment. Videos were up.

"We knew your plan Shibla. Puppet sees everything," one guard said as they threw her into the compartment.

Talking into a mic that Puppet could hear in his ear, "We're all good."

* * *

"Good," Puppet said.

"Good what! Good that your ship is destroyed?" Goten mocked. By that time, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan had surrounded him. This was the unspoken plan between them all.

"You'll find out very soon," Puppet said and disappeared and reappeared behind Goten and instantly knocked him out.

* * *

Shibla knew something was wrong when she looked up and saw the guards cheering. Her vision was blurry but she could see that there must have been a video camera outside. The compartment was so small that a guard hit her again and she completely knocked out.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta fought as a team against Puppet. Trunks was waking Goten up and once again, everyone surrounded Puppet.

"Oh poor you," Puppet said to Gohan who was mumbling something about kill him. "Don't even know what I know. How pathetic," Puppet said and shot an invisible ki at Goten who didn't sense it until he started falling to the ground.

"Goten!" Trunks said and shot multiply ki's at Puppet and Gohan joined in.

Goku caught his son and laid him on ground. "It's ok Goten. I got you."

"I'm not a kid anymore dad," Goten said, blood trickled down his chin, Puppet had shot the ki right through him. "Dad, do me a favor?" Goten said trying to save his energy to tell his father his wish if the Dragon Balls were not able to be found. Through out the years, they have been impossible to find.

"Of course," Goku looked behind him as Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan just practically brought down Puppet and he is as his most vulnerable like Shibla had told them.

"If you can't find the Dragonballs, be nice to Shibla. She's not that bad of a person she just needs some kindness," Goten said and spat up some blood. Goku nodded but Goten continued. "Make sure she stays in line. She's crazy as it is," Goten joked and both him and his father laughed some. Goten huffed his last breath and died.

* * *

Shibla woked up, she was surrounded by dead guards, she looked around and saw only one standing. "Who are you!" she cried.

"Shibla, you don't remember? Of course you don't. Shibla, I'm sorry I made you think that way," the familiar voice said and took her mask off.

"Plana?" Shibla asked.

The figure smiled and nodded. "Yeah," Plana said.

Shibla just started to cry and ran to hug her. "Why did you do that?"

Plana hugged back, "Puppet told me to. Oh Shibla, I'm so sorry." She started to cry a little.

"It's not you're-" Shibla stopped. She released Plana and looked straight into her eyes. "The battle!" Shibla cried and ran out of the control room.

"Shibla! What do you mean!" Plana ran after her friend. _Puppet said no-one would get hurt if. If! Why didn't I come to her before! Puppet said no one would get hurt if they didn't fight. Can she sense the one that has fallen? It's all my fault!_ Plana caught up with Shibla and they both stopped at the entrance. They saw that everyone was at Puppet's most vulnerable. "Yes! Just get the kill spot!" Plana said.

Shibla looked at her friend. "What kill spot?" she asked. She looked back to find Goten.

"He's kill spot is- look. You see where that big black spot is on his neck?"

"Yeah," Shibla said. Puppet was multi-color but there was one huge spot on his neck.

"That's were his kill spot is. Where ever he comes from, his people looks just like him but black spot is in different places," Plana said.

Puppet just smirked as he saw Plana, he called her up. Plana put her mask back on obeying Puppet when she really wanted to be by Shibla's side.

* * *

"Who's this?" Goku asked Gohan and glanced at Shibla who was 'standing' right next to him thinking only about the kill spot and not listening to Goku or the others.

"I don't know! Wait. This can't be-" Gohan said but was cut off.

"The one and only Plana," Puppet smirked.

Plana mouthed the words about the kill spot and everyone nodded understanding.

"Don't worry about her. She's ok. It's Plana. She's-" Shibla started.

"We know," Goku answered her.

"Where's Goten?" Shibla asked.

"I'll tell you later," Goku mumbled as Puppet started to talk about what happened when Plana got on before the ship.

"You told me all those lies!" Shibla said after she nodded to Goku. She powered up real high and flew at Puppet. Everyone and even Plana joined in. Once again, everyone surrounded him. In a circle, above him and below. Like right on cue, every enclosed on him and shot at his kill spot. Puppet fell to the ground dead.

* * *

At the lookout, Shibla was in the garden. Goku used instant transmissioned to get Goten at the look out and into a coffin. He came out to his friends. He saw Chi-chi had fainted and Gohan was trying to wake her up. _Looks like he told her_, Goku thought. He came to Trunks who was watching Shibla braid leaves together into a crown with Plana.

"Should I tell her?" Trunks asked Goku. His father had already gone home.

"No. I said I would," Goku told him.

Trunks looked at him, "No disrespect Goku but I think she'll take it easier from me."

Goku nodded and Trunks walked to Shibla. Goku watched from a distance. Shibla put the crown on Trunks head but he took it off.

* * *

"Shibla, I gotta tell you something," Trunks said.

Shibla backed off, she could sense the hurt in her voice. "Is that why he," a tear run down her face and Trunks nodded. Shibla balled up her fist and started beating him but not hard. "You didn't save him! You stupid, little, purple-haired, freak! You didn't save him! I thought you were friends! I thought-" Shibla cried.

Trunks grabbed her hands. "I tried! I really did! Shibla, the ki he shot wasn't visible," he choked.

Shibla fell to her knees and cried. Plana gave Trunks a look that basically told him that she has it from here. Trunks nodded and went away past Goku. "Could have been worse," he said and flew home.

Plana hugged Shibla in comfort. She had her knees to her chest and her head down. _Bad things always happen to me or someone I know_, Shibla thought.

"It's ok Shibla," Plana said.

The weeping had stopped. Shibla's head shot start up. "The dragon balls! How did I not know that sooner?" Shibla asked and stood up. She saw Goku and called him over.

_Oh boy_, Goku thought.

"Can we find the dragonballs?" Shibla asked him.

"We haven't been able to find them for years," Goku explained.

"Well, start looking. Maybe harder. You never know that they might be your under your nose," Shibla said.

"Maybe," Goku replied and then he smiled. "Come on," he said and he started walking to where the others are.

Shibla smiled and so did Plana. Shibla grabbed her friend's arm and they followed Goku out. Once outside, Goku and the girls told everyone the plan.

"I'm not going on a spaceship to find the dragon balls again," Trunks said and Pan, who was in a far corner, nodded.

Everyone laughed, even Shibla and Plana. Shibla had already told Plana almost everything she would need to know about everyone and just a short time.

* * *

"The prophecy is true!" a pink, strange looking creature said. He was looking deep into a water jug.

"Ozack, we haven't seen Miss Plana do a whole lot," answered a lime green creature. He to was looking into the water jug. They both were considered wizards in their dimensions.

"My dear Escambia, we must wait. If they are them, then we are saved of this evil being," the one called Ozack, said.

Escambia nodded and went back reading the prophecy.

_Four and Four will be one,_

_Răul and Bune will meet._

_One will become original,_

_And they will be great._

_Four will lose,_

_Four will win,_

_and Hatred will be leveled out._

Escambia didn't understand. _Four will lose and four will win? What does that mean? Would it mean they will defeat Lord Allon but die? What does it mean?_ He thought. He was overlooking Four and Four will be one.

(Author note time! … Ok I don't remember the last time I did this but… OH WELL! How many think that Shibla has a lot of mood swings? Well, I do so yeah… _Raul_ and _Bune_ means good and evil in something, I don't remember. Ok so, heres the happs. Im working on two other stories at the time, probably be up by this story's next chapter or chapter nine, all depends on my homework and this writing competition at school. One is Wolves of the Beyond, **Elements Of The Wolves Of The Beyond**, and the other is Iron Man, **Tony's Little Problem**. Both of those stories are after everything that happened so yeah.. please read all of my stories :) thank you my readers! and enjoy what happens next time on…. this little story of…. goodness and…. weird times….. thank you! XD)


	8. Chapter 8: Finding the Dragonballs

Last time….

_Shibla smiled and so did Plana. Shibla grabbed her friend's arm and they followed Goku out. Once outside, Goku and the girls told everyone the plan._

"_I'm not going on a spaceship to find the dragon balls again," Trunks said and Pan, who was in a far corner, nodded._

_Everyone laughed, even Shibla and Plana. Shibla had already told Plana almost everything she would need to know about everyone and just a short time._

"_The prophecy is true!" a pink, strange looking creature said. He was looking deep into a water jug._

"_Ozack, we haven't seen Miss Plana do a whole lot," answered a lime green creature. He to was looking into the water jug. They both were considered wizards in their dimensions._

"_My dear Escambia, we must wait. If they are them, then we are saved of this evil being," the one called Ozack, said._

_Escambia nodded and went back reading the prophecy._

Four and Four will be one,

Răul and Bune will meet.

One will become original,

And they will be great.

Four will lose,

Four will win,

and Hatred will be leveled out.

_Escambia didn't understand. _Four will lose and four will win? What does that mean? Would it mean they will defeat Lord Allon but die? What does it mean? _He thought. He was overlooking _Four and Four will be one.

* * *

Shibla and Plana laughed about almost everything.

"Remember when I beat up one of the boys at school?" Shibla asked.

"Yeah!" Plana said. "That was funny!"

Shibla nodded and looked at the dragon radar which was beeping. "Oh my goodness! Goku! Trunks! Let's go!" Shibla yelled and asked her friend if she wanted to go.

"Sure!" Plana said.

Goku and Trunks came out and Shibla showed them the radar. "Come on! Lets go!" Shibla cried and flew off into the direction of the dragon ball.

Goku and Trunks followed. Plana was right next to her friend continuing their conversation about boys. Goku and Trunks stayed back some so they can talk.

"She's so obsessed with this whole dragonball thing," Trunks said.

Goku just looked at him. "I would be to. She really liked Goten and Goten liked her so," Goku replied.

"I know. She has also spending a lot of time with that Plana girl. She hasn't been going to school or her cheer or band practice either," Trunks said.

"Chi-chi won't like that. Everyone needs to go to school according to her. I don't mind Gohan going to school. After all he is a college professor," Goku laughed.

Trunks smiled and both of them landed where Plana and Shibla have.

"It says I'm right above it. Do I need to dig?" Shibla asked.

Plana got on her knees and started digging. "Well, lets go," Plana teased and Shibla started digging to.

Shibla looked at her friend and mouthed something about a tail. Goku caught on and looked at her.

"You have a tail!" he cried.

Shibla gulped and stopped. She looked at him flabbergasted and then went back to digging. "Yeah. So what?" She asked slightly.

"The full moon is tonight!" Trunks said. He had no idea about her tail but he did know what happens under a full moon with saiyans.

Shibla stood up quickly. "At least I can control it and don't have any willpower to kill anyone! If I wanted to you would be the first to go!" She yelled threatening Goku's life and mocking him for killing his 'grandfather.'

"That was an accident!" Goku said choked.

"Someone must have known something was up when you showed up with a tail! Wait, humans don't have a clue! No wonder they die easily! What a pathetic race!" Shibla said and started digging again. When she looked up, Goku was gone along with Trunks. "Whimps," Shibla said and started to tear up.

"Got it!" Plana yelled. Both her and Shibla screamed with joy.

"Six more to go! What ball is this?" Shibla asked.

"Looks like the six star ball. I want to find the," Plana said but was cut off when the radar beeped again.

"Another dragon ball?" Shibla asked and Plana nodded. The two friends flew off into the direction of the ball.

* * *

Back at the look out where almost everyone was staying, Goku and Trunks showed up without the girls.

"Where's the girls?" Chi-chi asked her husband.

"Who knows and who cares!" Goku said furious.

"What wrong Kakarot?" Vegeta asked and mocked. "Shibla beat you up?"

Goku looked at him and rolled his eyes and went somewhere so he can be alone. "It was just an accident. I didn't know anything. Plus, we didn't know anything about saiyans till Radius came," he said to himself. He sat down and meditated.

* * *

"Shibla is so wrapped up in this whole dragonball thing she isn't doing anything!" Trunks yelled.

"She is doing something Trunks," Bulma tried to reason with her son.

"She's not going to school like Goten wants her to. She hasn't been showing up at her practices and she thinks she can say anything she wants! She can't keep her mouth shut!" Trunks went on ignoring his mother. _Why is she doing this? Both Plana and Shibla are nice but something about them is turning me off, _Trunks said. Realizing what he said, he liked Plana.

"Well she did find out about her friends. One dead and the other is alive. What else can she do," Vegeta said while walking off. "And her mouth, everyone have their ways of expressing things."

* * *

Shibla and Plana screamed. "The six and the three star ball! Come on let-" the radar beeped again. Shibla looked at it and was confused.

"Its like every time we find one, another comes up," Plana said.

"Let's contact Bulma and tell her. Plus, it seems like its going in a straight line," Shibla said.

"A portal!" Plana yelled.

"A portal? Where?" Shibla asked.

"A portal is up ahead. I don't know where but back on my planet, we had to learn where portals are on each planet. Each portal leads to a different planet," Plana explained.

"One of the dragon balls must be in a different planet then!" Shibla cried with joy and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Bulma! Come in Bulma!" Shibla said into it and flew off in the direction of the next dragon ball.

* * *

"Really! Three dragon balls already! Awesome!" Bulma said.

"_Yeah but its in a straight line. Seems like every time we find one, another one comes up on the radar," Shibla said. _

"Oh ok. That's odd," Bulma said and Trunks flew off in the direction of the girls. "Trunks is on his way," Bulma told them.

"_Alright, thank you!" Shibla aid_

Bulma walked out of the communication room on the lookout. "That was Shibla. They already found three dragon balls."

"How?" Goku asked, he couldn't believe it.

"She said that once they found one, another one comes up on the radar. More weird, its in a straight line," Bulma told her friends.

Everyone looked confused.

"Must be the kia's," Gohan said to himself.

Pan, who was right next to him, holding her baby sister, nodded. She knew about the kia's.

* * *

Shibla was about to contact Bulma again to tell her only two more dragon balls to go and Trunks was here when all three of them was sucked into a portal into another dimension.

* * *

"I sense that our visitors are here Escambia," Ozack said.

Escambia nodded and saw Trunks, Plana, and Shibla walking through the streets. "Travelers! Over here," he said to the three.

All three went to him and asked where they are and what happened to everyone.

"You are on the planet of Iscadmol. Everyone but us are prisoners in the castle of Lord Allon," Ozack said as they came into view.

"Lord Allon?" Plana said and gasped. "That was the name of my leader back at home."

"Yes, you are right Plana. This one is not the one like your leader. There are three others out there besides Lord Allon who are controlling all of us." Escambia said and out of no where, the water jug was talking.

"Hello?" the voice said.

Shibla gasped. "Goten!"

"Shibla!" the voice said.

Everyone went to the water jug and they saw Goten in it.

"Hi Ozack. You called?" Goten asked when he saw him.

"Yes, I was going to ask you if the Dragon Balls were activated but I see they were," Ozack said referring to the visitors.

"You meant for us to be here!" Shibla yelled at Ozack and Escambia.

"Shibla! Keep your voice down!" Goten said sternly.

Shibla went to a whisper, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I set a spell so this place is invisible and not audible," Ozack said and looked at Trunks, Plana, and Shibla. "Goten already knows this but, I need all four of you to help our race."

"This is just like when Goku, Pan, and I were looking for the dragons balls," Trunks whispered.

Plana elbowed him in the gut to shut up.

"No! I'm not helping another planet of their problems. You declare to be wizards so why can't you help your own people!" Shibla yelled.

Escambia pushed the document with the prophecy into her hands. Shibla opened it and read aloud:

"_Four and Four will be one,_

_Răul and Bune will meet. _

_One will become original,_

_And they will be great. _

_Four will lose,_

_Four will win, _

_and Hatred will be leveled out."_

* * *

"Now do you understand?" Escambia asked after explanation of how they think its them.

"If you say yes into helping our race, you'll have to learn a lot from us," Ozack said.

Everyone nodded but Shibla how was still shaking her head.

"No, I can't. Not after what happened to Plana's planet and all those other planets!" Shibla cried and ran out. She went back through the portal and found herself on Earth again.

* * *

"Where are they? They've been gone for an hour!" Goku paced around. He was worried about Shibla.

"They'll be fine Kakarot! Jeez! Stop! You're making my head hurt with your pacing around like a crazy horse!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goku stopped and huffed. "I'll go look for them," he said.

"Goku, they'll be fine. They know how to hold their ground. They're not little kids anymore," Bulma said.

"Oh! I know," Goku admitted and sat down again.

* * *

"Here, take these," Ozack said and handed them the two dragonballs they are looking for.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Trunks said.

Plana went over to the water jug and said to Goten, "Don't worry, we'll get you back in no time!" Goten nodded and rippled away. Plana looked at Trunks, "Let's go." Both thanked the wizards and ran out toward the portal. Once back at Earth, they saw Shibla setting the dragon balls in a circle leaving two spaces for the others.

"Hey Shibla, we got the others," Trunks said with a smile.

Shibla turned around and squealed and took the dragonballs and placed them where they go. She stood back let Trunks do the talking, he knew how to summon the dragon.

* * *

At the lookout, the sky got dark quickly. Everyone went to the edge and saw the Dragon up ahead.

"Looks like they got all the dragonballs!" chimed in Chi-chi.

"Oh wow!" Pan said.

Goku walked in as the sky turned to normal. "Looks like they wished him back," he smiled.

* * *

"Goten!" Shibla screamed and hugged him.

Once Shibla released Goten, Trunks came up and both fist bump.

"Ok, I don't want to rush into this but we need to figure out what we are going to do," Shibla said and all of them stood where they could see each other.

"Well, I'm up for it," Goten said smiling.

Trunks nodded agreeing with Goten. "Who knows what we might learn!"

"True," Shibla said. "What if they are trying to destroy us though?"

"Shibla's right. There's a lot of people out there to get even us," Plana said.

"Well, I say if one of us is going down," Trunks said and like a great team, puts a hand in the middle. "We go down together," he said and turned his flat hand into a fist.

Everyone smiled and fist bumped each other in the middle.

"It's settle then," Goten said.

"We do this together," everyone said and they hugged each other like good friends.

* * *

(Author note: ok, I am feeling really perky this day so I'm over here like "OMG I SHOULD DO THIS" so I did. So, are you wondering what my characters looks like? Alright, here it goes:

**Shibla**- looks like a saiyan with blue eyes; under full moon, looks like a wolf; is saiyan, human, and Dacians(wolf people)

**Plana**- looks like a human with red eyes; when transformed or under full moon, looks like a wolf standing on its hind legs; is Dacian(wolf people)

**Escambia**- looks like a**Augochlora Sweat Bee**( .  ) ;is Iscadmol(insect people)

**Ozack**- looks like a pink dragon fly standing on two legs ;is Iscadmol(insect people; is-cad-mol)

**Puppet**- looks like Cell but mulit colored and a black spot on his neck

I'll upload the other ones when they come into the chapters. Thank you! Oh! My Wolves Of The Beyond book is out now! I renamed it to **Elements Of The Beyond**. **Tony's Little Problem** is not out yet though. Enjoy my books for now and I'll tell you when **Tony's Little Problem** comes out :) thank you!)


	9. Chapter 9: A First Try For Everything

Last time...

_Everyone smiled and fist bumped each other in the middle._

_"It's settle then," Goten said._

_"We do this together," everyone said and they hugged each other like good friends._

* * *

It has been months since their visit with Ozack and Escambia. They trained really hard by learning about the planet first. It was interesting for Trunks and Goten but boring for Shibla and Plana. Today would be their first day to actually learn something.

Ozack and Escambia came in and told them to find a partner. "The partners you want would be one you trust," he said.

Shibla called Plana's name and Plana called Shibla's name at the same time so Goten and Trunks was a team.

"What are we doing today?" Plana asked Ozack.

"Today, we are going to teach you to read your partner's movements and your opponents. If you learn quickly, we will put it to test," Ozack said smiling.

"Will I understand the opponent part but the partner? I don't think you can do that," Shibla said.

Escambia smiled. "What we mean by reading, you might call it telepathy."

The four smiled and looked at each other.

* * *

It has been an hour and Escambia and Ozack explained it only once and all of them got it at once. Shibla and Plana now used it to talk to each other about the boys.

"Too bad you can't use it to intimidate the opponent," Plana said and Shibla nodded.

Escambia nodded also and smiled. "Are you ready for the test?" he asked all of them and they nodded. The girls faced the boys.

"I got Goten," Shibla told Plana telepathically and Plana nodded.

Right on cue with each other, Shibla and Plana flew on the boys, the fight was on!

* * *

Back at home, Goku was eating his huge dinner. Saiyans always have a big appetite unless they know how to control it. Soon afterwards, he went to Capsule Corporations to see if Goten and Shibla and Plana was there.

"No, they aren't here Kakarot!" Vegeta said coldly. "They gone of training who knows where!"

Goku was stunned. Even Trunks didn't tell them. "Ok, thanks!" Goku said and walked back out. He was so confused. Just then, he got a high power level of four coming in and saw them, worn out and tired. When they landed he went over to them. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Training," they all said smiling, today was an amazing day for them.

"Where?" Goku repeated.

Shibla got serious, she hated Goku with a true passion. Ever since they started training with Ozack and Escambia, he has been on Goten's nerves. "None of your business!" she yelled and flew into the air before he could say anything and Plana followed. Trunks disappeared, he didn't want to be in what was about to come.

Goten started to fly off when her father caught with him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Where have you been?" Goku asked.

"Training."

"Where?"

"Some where you'll never know."

That remark really set off Goku so he used instant transmission to go home. Goten flap his hands, he didn't want to go home know so he went to the tree house.

* * *

Another few months at Ozack and Escambia's house, they did the same thing as they have been doing, they mastered it. Everyone could talk to each other telepathically. Today, they would do something different.

"What are we going to do today Ozack?" Shibla asked him as he walked in.

To Trunks and Goten, Ozack asked if they knew what, the called, fusion.

"Yes. I don't think the girls do though. Well, I think they do but they haven't done it," Trunks said.

"Shut up Trunks! Yes we know what fusion is," Plana said. They have became 'an item.'

"Good, what you will study today is double fusion," Ozack smiled.

Getting what he said, Shibla took a step back. "There is no way I am going to fusion again with the boys."

Ozack and Escambia just shrugged and smiled. The four looked at each other and had an expression of impressed and torture. This would be both fun and too weird.

* * *

Author Note:

I'm sorry this is sort, I didn't know what else to put. I wanted you guys to be wanting for what happens lol. What do you think about Goku? What about Trunks? I need to know people! Please send in reviews and I'll take any suggestions to make this better. Did I tell you that Elements Of The Beyond and Tony's Little Problem came out yet? Well, they are. Read them to please! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10: Learning

Last time...

_Goten started to fly off when her father caught with him. "Yes?" he asked._

_"Where have you been?" Goku asked._

_"Training."_

_"Where?"_

_"Some where you'll never know."_

_That remark really set off Goku so he used instant transmission to go home. Goten flap his hands, he didn't want to go home know so he went to the tree house._

_….._

_"Good, what you will study today is double fusion," Ozack smiled._

_Getting what he said, Shibla took a step back. "There is no way I am going to fusion again with the boys."_

_Ozack and Escambia just shrugged and smiled. The four looked at each other and had an expression of impressed and torture. This would be both fun and too weird._

* * *

"You ready Plana?" Shibla asked. This would be there first time doing the fusion.

Plana looked over to her and nodded. On cue, the two friends powered up. Shibla was a super saiyan but with sky blue eyes, not the everyday super saiyan. Plana looked like a wolf standing on its two back legs with her regular eyes, red. Plana was a Dacian, meaning, wolf people. Shibla was part Dacian also.

Goten and Trunks was amazed after the results of when Plana and Shibla looked after fusion. They looked like a gold wolf standing on its hind legs with strange purple. "Wow," they both said.

"Omg! I look amazing!" The one body but two brains said and got down on all fours looked like a dog and barked.

"Thats funny right there," Goten laughed.

"Shut up!" the wolf said and in seconds, the body was apart.

Both jumped up and screamed. "Yes!"

"What happened?" Escambia asked and both shrugged. "Double fusion will not work if you can't be one in more than a minute!"

"Sorry. I think it was me," Shibla confessed.

Escambia sighed. "Try again," he commanded and they did with same results but in a full hour.

* * *

"Cool!" Trunks said. "Ready Goten?"

Goten nodded and they both powered up to the same thing, super saiyan three and fused. The two bodies looked at each other.

"This would be so worried if we had to fuse right now," Shevna said.

Escambia nodded when Ozack came up. "Try to fuse now," he said.

"What?" Gotunks said while Shevna was shaking their head no.

"Do it," Ozack commanded. The bodies jumped and fused together. Ozack gasped, he couldn't believe it. It actually happened! He was just making the double fusion up!

"Wow! We look awesome!" the powerful, four being in one body announced. "I can't wait for Goku to see this!" it said but it was really Shibla.

They looked increidible but was real weird looking. The girls controlled one side and the boys controlled the other. Gold hair but has two tails and different eye colors. The two tails were the saiyan tails and the other looked like a wolf's tail. The eye color was purple on the left and the normal super saiyan color on the right indicating who controlled which side.

"Wow," Escambia said.

Just then, the being split into four again.

"That was awesome!" Plana screamed and looked at the clock Goten brought. "We gotta go guys."

"Aww!" Shibla said and they all said their byes and was on their way back to earth.

* * *

"We need to pratice again," Shibla said.

"Both Escambia and Ozack told us not to!" Trunks said.

"I know but still!" Shibla answered.

"But still what? Do you want us to get into trouble?" Goten asked.

"We're training! That evil lord of theirs won't sense us while we are over here!" Shibla cries.

"I agree with Shibla, we should practice," Plana said.

"Fine," both of the boys said and all of them powered up.

* * *

Goku stood still in his training. He sensed four big power levels but couldn't make out who they were. He looked over at Gohan and Pan who both stopped. Goku sensed that Vegeta knew as well because he going to the powers. Just then, four became two and two became one.

"What's going on?" Pan asked.

"Pan, go to your mother please. Gohan come with me," Goku said nicely.

"Please! Can I come with you? I won't get in the way," Pan pleaded with her grand father.

Giving in, Goku said yes and all three of them blasted off into the direction of the power.

"What do you supose it is?" Gohan asked his father.

"I don't know. Looks like we're about to find out," he said and landed infront of the being.

* * *

Gotunena looked up and saw all their friends and family.

_This is going to be awesome!_ Shibla thought but of course her friends heard.

_Shut up!_ Plana replied. Shibla could see her mad face without even 'seeing.'

_What are we going to do?_ Goten thought.

On the girls side, Shibla smiled. "Let's go," the being said.

* * *

Goku took a step back and got in his fighting stance when he heard one voice, the voice of his son's friends and his son's own. "Who are you?"

_Um, Goten you take this one!_ Shibla thought.

_Oh come on!_ he thought in reply.

_I got this!_ Plana thought. _This is going to be fun!_ "We are your worst nightmare!" Gotunena said and laughed.

_Stop doing that! We're all going to get hurt!_ Goten thought, yelling at all of them.

_Sorry, but I wanna know how long this would last,_ Shibla and Plana thought and steps back into a fighting postition and so did the boys, they agreed with Shibla and Plana about how long it would last.

* * *

"Why do they sound like all four of them?" Gohan asked.

"Trying just to imitate us," Vegeta scorned Gohan and rolled his eyes.

Goku just stared at them trying to discyper what to do.

Gotunena smirked. _This is going to be so much fun!_ Shibla thought and spoke for everyone. "We are here to get rid of this pathetic planet!" Shibla laughed evily.

Goku huffed, Vegeta growled, and Gohan and Pan immediatly got into a fighting position.

Gotunena smirked and the battle was on.

* * *

The battle was just getting started before Gotenena started to get tired.

_Really? We're already tired? Is this normal?_ Shibla thought.

_No! The fight just started. We can't be this tired!_ Plana thought.

_Could we are trying to much?_ Goten asked.

_Whoops,_ Shibla and Plana thought.

_Oh come on!_ Both the boys said and at that time, Gotunena became two.

Goku looked at both of them and saw Gotunks and Shevna. "What the?"

Shevna smiled and thats when they became one again and so did Gotunks.

"Oh come on!" Shibla yelled and flew her hands in the air, after realizing that one of her arms is broken, she went to the floor screaming. "Son of a gun!"

Plana held her broken nose. "Shut up! I can't smell anything!" she yelled.

"What in the world were you four doing?" Gohan asked yelling.

Plana, Goten, and Trunks pointed on Shibla and she just smiled. Goku looked at her scornfully. "What did you think you were doing?" Goku asked. Vegeta was standing shocked.

"I think I was trying to show whos the boss!" Shibla laughed.

_Really? That's the best you got?_ Plana said telepathicly to her.

_What? You want me to punch him in the gut?_ Shibla asked her.

_Shut up! Jeez! My head hurts!_ Goten thought and jumped at his father's yelling.

"If you didn't break up like you did, all of us could have killed yall!" Goku yelled.

"Well you didn't!" Shibla said and felt her arm. "Jeez! My arm!" she yelled and looked at Vegeta. "You're lucky you ain't on that floor screaming for mercy!" she said letting her saiyan side show. Vegeta looked at her, growled, rolled his eyes, and looked away.

Trunks, who was holding his right side which had a broken rib for some odd reason, was trying not to laugh when his father flew away but him and Goten just started to roll on the floor, laughing. Shibla and Plana looked at each other and laughed as well.

Gohan, Goku, and Pan all looked at each other, "What's funny?"

Shibla stopped only when Goku took her arm and instint transmissioned to somewhere only he knows. "What's your problem?" he yelled.

"Me? What's your problem? I'm just hanging out and having fun! Just like we teens are supose to! You need to stop being so bossy to everyone you meet!" she yelled back at him. "Oh! I kill everyone that threathens the earth just because I can!" she said in a mocking voice. She finally got a good look around. They were on Ozack's home planet. "Wow, how did you know about this place?" she said and spun around smiling.

"I don't know," Goku said and looked around. In the distance, they was a castle and just a mile away, was Ozack's camp. "Is this where you've been.." Goku asked.

"Yep!" she said and then saw Goten, Trunks, and almost everyone else.

"Now, keep your power level low. No-one here likes big people," Goten laughed while they walked through the portal. Goten looked at Shibla who was still standing next to Goku and pointed to his head. "I can hear your every thought, word, and.."

"I know! I'm not a second grader!" she said and ran to him.

Four looked at each other and told them everything that has happened within the last year.

* * *

Author Notes:

I wanted to add this at the end but I didn't think it would fit so here it is:

_The gang just told their friends about their training. Would this information help them or bring a new enemy to earth? Find out! Next time.._

What do you think about this story? What do you think about me writing some Percy Jackson? Be honest! Reviews please!


End file.
